The Loving Glow
by Felouse
Summary: Set in Sonic Advance 3 read inside for more info of setting, coupling TailsxAmy, telling you summary will spoil story I think but I can say is that it involves emotions that can not be described, bits of action and adventure R&R plz.


Disclaimer- I have to say that all of the Sonic characters in this fic or mentioned do not belong to me they belong to Sega. Now as usual on with the story. 

Note – This is set in Sonic Advance 3 in Zone 5: Twinkle Snow after getting Amy from Zone 4: Toy Kingdom. Also I like to thank the information on looks of the level from

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Loving Glow

The Twinkle Snow zone was a very cold place, usually it would be a great idea to bring a warm coat or something but today was not to be a day of snowball fights but saving the day for our four heroes who just appeared from the big ring.

The blue hedgehog known as Sonic looked around the area they were in making sure it was safe, the red echidna Knuckles walked around ready for a fight anytime, the two tailed fox known as Tails walked cautiously while observing the area he was in and the last person to enter was the cute pink hedgehog Amy Rose who was just looking at the winter wonderland in awe.

Amy then said in excitement "Wow this place looks so beautiful."

Knuckles just replied with a serious tone "We don't have time for games we got to find Eggman."

Sonic then said confidently to Knuckles "Oh come on red we have loads of time, besides its not like Eggman is finally gonna stop us."

The red echidna just did not say another word.

The four then started to head forwards towards the first part of Twinkle Snow.

As soon as they entered Sonic came up with an idea.

Sonic said "Ok guys to cover more ground I think we need to split up into two teams."

Amy eyes brightened up hoping he would pick her so then they could be alone.

But it was not meant to be as Sonic said "Knuckles, me and you will make team one while Tails and Amy will make team two."

Amy then thought in disappointment "Ohhh."

There was nothing wrong with being with Tails its just that she wanted Sonic and her all alone.

As Sonic and Knuckles left while the blue hedgehog said "Bye guys we will cover all three areas so meet you guys at the end of the third area."

Tails and Amy waved back while the two tailed fox replied "Ok we will."

Tails then said "Come on Amy lets go."

Amy then said "Hey Tails."

The two tailed genius wondered what she wanted as he asked "What?"

The pink hedgehog then said "Here you will need this."

She gave him a hammer that looked like Amy's but instead of yellow and red it was orange and blue.

Amy then said "Now we can go."

As the two of them set off they came across many common obstacles like jumping to platforms, going through loop-de-loops, rails to grind on, jump onto springs and many others that were easily passed but many times enemies that resembled penguins and snowmen tried to stop them.

Tails decided to try the hammer Amy gave him on the first enemy they found.

Tails thought "Ok here goes nothing."

Since the two tailed vulpine never used a hammer before he probably might miss but instead he smashed the enemy over it head with the hammer, he couldn't help but feel proud of that.

Amy then said "Nice shot, but you were a bit slow with it."

Tails just replied "Maybe I need to get used to it."

The pink hedgehog nodded.

The two of them carried on running seeing some of the same obstacles at one point they were in the water which was freezing cold so they got out as quick as they could while still heading towards the end of the area, also on their way they found two chao.

Amy stroked one and said "Awww don't worry little guys we will get you to a safe place."

Tails couldn't help but think "She is so nice, she is completely different when Sonic is not around, usually she is all fan girl like and starts being clingy, I wonder why she is not normal when he is around?"

They both started to get to the end of the part of Twinkle Snow. As soon as they exited the place Tails and Amy went to put the chao into the chao garden.

Tails then looked around the garden seeing two other chao.

The two tailed genius then said "By the looks of it Sonic and Knuckles found a two more chao."

Amy just nodded while petting both of the chao's they found.

Amy then said "Yeah I noticed, we better get going to the second part of this place if we want to catch up."

Tails nodded in agreement so the two went out of the chao garden, they then jumped down safely onto the floor of a room they were in and they both went out and came out of the big ring.

The pink hedgehog and the two tailed vulpine carried on running till they came across the first part they finished searching in, they passed it and then they came across a series of ledges that went down and left so they jumped onto each one and they saw a platform moving up and down and another that went to the left the two of them jumped on that one than the other two to span the huge gap and there they found the second area of Twinkle Snow.

Tails looked at Amy with confidence in his eyes and said "Ready?"

Amy returned the gaze and said with confidence as well "Of course."

The two then entered the second area with no hesitation at all.

As soon as they got into the area Tails took lead running ahead while Amy followed this time since first area Amy lead.

In this area it really wasn't a walk in the park, there were widespread underwater areas and some dangerous spots. As the both of them ran forward they both came across the normal obstacles of springs, launching off ramps, swinging on hoops, avoided spike traps by jumping over them, swimming through underwater areas and fighting off enemies like snowmen and penguins.

At one point they came across loads of springs and Amy smashed a hermit crab with her piko piko hammer.

The two carried on running until Amy stopped, Tails then stopped as well and asked "Is something wrong Amy?"

Amy then shushed him as they both heard a "Chao."

They both looked up to see a chao on a high ledge.

Tails then said to her "I have an idea."

The pink hedgehog asked "What is it?"

The two tailed genius jumped up and started to make his tails spin like a propeller, he then took her hands into his and started to fly upwards to the chao.

As soon as the two of them landed onto the ledge Tails still kept a hold of her hands.

Amy then said "Errr Tails." this made him let go of her hands but he also blushed at that situation.

Tails went over to the chao and said "Come on little guy, we will take you somewhere more safe."

He was trying to hide his face most of the time cause his cheeks were so red that he almost turned into Knuckles's colour.

Amy couldn't help but wonder if there was something wrong with him but she just shrugged and asked "Shall we go then?"

The two tailed vulpine with the chao in hand nodded his head, the two of them jumped down and landed safely and went on till they found the end to the area.

As the pair exited the area they both started to head for the chao garden, on the way there Tails was thinking on what happened earlier.

He started to think "Amy looks so stunning and she is nice too but I can't just tell her right now about my feelings, it is too early to say such things also it is wrong when she loves someone else, ohhh what should I do?"

As soon as they entered the chao garden the two tailed fox put the chao down with the rest they found.

Amy was stroking some of the new chao they saw who were obviously brought back by Sonic and Knuckles.

The pink hedgehog started to wonder "Tails is sure acting strange when he flew me to that ledge, I wonder if he is ok?"

As soon as they both left the chao garden the two tailed vulpine decided keep the feelings he has to himself until he can see if his feelings for her are real.

As they both came out of the big ring, the pair went through the familiar area passing the first and second areas and from there they went left and they came across a couple of moving blocks they got onto those and headed to the left, up and there they found the third area.

They then both jumped into the third part of Twinkle Snow, from the beginning they went onwards till they found a platform but it was too high but luckily Tails could fly up there, he also helped Amy up.

When he was flying her up he thought "Her hands are so soft, …… no must keep my emotions in check and keep my attention on the situation at hand."

When they landed they went up to the highest point and ran forwards till they got to some poles that were stuck into the side of the wall, they then used it to jump up higher as soon as they bounced onto the ledge they then carried on forwards where they came across rails to grind on, jumped over spikes, destroy enemies, went through loop-de-loops, went over speed boosters, they then went into a machine that freeze them then spit them out, they then landed onto the ground and the ice broke and then they ran till they hit a spring.

As they came across some more enemies Tails tried a new way to hit the enemy by flying towards it and smashing their heads when he got near and Amy jumped towards the one of the other enemies and hit them with her piko piko hammer.

The pair were still running until Amy stopped and asked "Hey…. Tails can we…. take a…break?"

The two tailed vulpine could hear her breathing a lot and he could see she was tired, he felt tired too so he thought "Might as well."

Tails then said to her "Sure."

The two sat down next to each other and for the first time they looked at the scenery around them.

Amy then said "This place is so beautiful."

Tails replied "Yeah it is, everything about it makes this place special."

They stayed there for a couple of minutes and then a cold breeze started to make Amy shiver but the two tailed vulpine being kind as he is put one of his big bushy tails around her shoulders.

The pink hedgehog smiled at his caring nature and said "Thanks Tails."

The two tailed fox replied "You're welcome"

It was then the two of them stared into each others eyes and then their faces went closer.

But Amy noticed this and pulled away with a blush on her face and said "Errrr I think we need to get going now."

Tails said nothing but just nodded his head in agreement thinking that he must of scared her.

This made him think "Oh no, I ruined everything didn't I, how could I be so stupid."

The two of them got up and went on ahead with their adventure, they came across the normal obstacles as usual and overcame each one with ease, at some points they needed to fly or jump to platforms or high ledges.

As they both grinded on a rail and ran over the water Tails looked down to see a chao swimming, as soon as they got onto dry land he stopped and looked to see if his eyes were not playing tricks on him but there it was a small chao in the freezing cold water.

Amy saw him looking in the water and asked "You seen something?"

Tails looked at her and replied "Yeah I saw a chao."

They stayed quiet for a few moments and then he said to her "Stay here please I will get it."

Amy was about to insist to come with him but it was obvious he didn't want her to swim in the cold water so she nodded to him.

He then jumped in and swam in the water to get the chao.

This gave the pink hedgehog time to think "I wonder what was that feeling I felt when we were like that earlier, it felt like…" she shook her head and thought "No it couldn't be… or is it?… anyway even if I did felt like that for Tails I am sure he doesn't feel like that about me… or does he?"

She then started to worry cause he had been in that water for a long time, she started to wonder if he was alright.

She went over to the water he jumped into and looked down to see him swimming back up to the surface.

As soon as his hand touched the ground Amy pulled the two tailed vulpine out.

She looked to him with eyes filled with care and worry as she asked "Are you ok?"

He was breathing heavily and replied "Yeah 'huff' I am 'puff' fine."

Amy then saw the chao in his hand and stroked it and thought "Well at least the chao is ok as well."

She then looked to him and said "What took you so long I was starting to worry about you."

Tails just smiled to her and replied "Sorry, there were some robots down there."

Amy didn't know why she was worried so much about him, she was before but never this much.

Tails stood up and shook the water out of his fur, after he did that he said "Come on lets go."

She smiled and nodded as they both went to the end of the area.

As soon as they exited the third part of Twinkle Snow they both went into the chao garden and left the chao they found there, but there were more chao in the garden than usual and there was a key next to one of the chao and a note was under the key.

The note said "Hey guys we found most of the chao but we also found this key, we also decided to change our plans, we thought that you guys should get the chaos emerald that is here, we would do it but Knuckles and I decided to go on ahead so catch you guys later, Sonic."

Amy looked at the note and said "I wonder why Sonic let us get the chaos emerald?"

Tails just shrugged and said "Maybe he wants to make sure the road ahead is safe."

She then replied "Yeah you are probably right."

The pair could not help but stare at one another and then at the key she was holding.

The two tailed vulpine said "Maybe we should get the chaos emerald."

The pink hedgehog nodded in agreement.

As the two left the chao garden Amy started to think "Why am I starting to feel like this for him, why was I more worried then usual for him am I really falling for him."

The fox was also thinking "Man Amy is so sweet and beautiful I wish she felt the same as I do but she probably doesn't and knowing me I probably be mistaken but still I can not seem to describe the feeling I had when we were together like that."

The pair shook their heads and continued on till they came out of the big ring.

As the pair look at the familiar path before them they both nodded their heads saying they were ready and then they started to run.

They both went through the familiar path to the third area then they went past it and off the right edge of the platform they then jumped high and to the right as far as they could, a machine sucked them up froze them and shot them up to the special spring which was in front of them locked.

Amy went up to the locked contraption and inserted the key and turned until she heard a clicking sound which meant it was unlocked, as the lock fell to the floor the special spring became active.

Tails looked at Amy and said "I'll drive, you catch the rings ok?"

The pink hedgehog looked at him and replied with confidence "Ok I am ready whenever you are."

The two then jumped onto the spring and went high till they landed onto a plane, Tails took the drivers seat and got the Tornado started as Amy was getting ready on the wings of the Tornado standing in the middle.

The two tailed genius shouted up to Amy "Ready whenever you are."

The pink hedgehog shouted back "Ready."

Tails then said "Alright then here we go."

He started to fly the Tornado, Amy was carefully going left and right to catch rings while Tails tried helping by flying up and down. It was hard due to the timing that was required in this.

At some points they went full speed this made Amy grab onto the wings of the plane at one point Tails thought he would have to grab her hand to help her but luckily for them she did not let go.

Then after grabbing loads of rings Amy caught a grey chaos emerald.

She was so pleased with herself that she raised it into the air and yelled in triumph "Yes I did it, I did it, I did ahhhh"

She fell over but Tails caught the pink hedgehog in his lap, he blushed at position he was in as did she.

It was then the two were quiet but Tails started to feel and caress her cheek, her brain seemed on but she just looked at the two tailed genius affectionately it was the look she would give Sonic but something was different about it and then their faces came closer to each other and then their lips touched and they started to kiss.

The kiss felt so right for some reason as they continued but as they got into it they both opened their eyes in shock. They both took their lips off each other obviously wondering why they did that.

They didn't say a single word, when they returned to the main area of Twinkle Snow.

Amy said "Tails"

He turned around and replied and asked "Yeah?"

She did not know what to say or ask him, all that came out of her mouth was "That kiss, I don't know why we did that but we can't do stuff like that again and I don't think we should tell anyone about the kiss ok?" The two tailed vulpine looked at her and asked "Why?"

She just replied "I can't explain it but please just promise me we will never do it, talk about it or tell anyone about it."

Tails thought on it for a few seconds thinking about the whole situation wondering if there was anyway to make things better but the only thing that he can do is leave it alone.

So he said "Ok I promise I will never tell anyone or do it again."

She nodded in agreement and the two set off, when they got to the third area they went left and fell down off a ledge till they reached the very bottom, they then hit the spring that was pointing to the right and they landed on a machine that pushed them down to send them up and when they used it they saw a machine that was flashing.

They looked at each other and nodded saying they were ready for what was going to be ahead of them, they stood under it checking it out, it was then that both Tails and Amy were lifted off the ground and into an area that had no enemies ahead or anything at all.

The pink hedgehog went ahead with the two tailed fox in tow being careful since everything did not seem right, cause an enemy should be near.

Then as the two entered a room they both heard "Hohohohohoho."

Tails looked around and said "Eggman where are you?"

Eggman was no where to be seen but as they were looking around he said "Well I am not next to you, I am not above you then that must mean I am coming to get you from somewhere else.

Amy then said in a questioning tone "Somewhere else?"

Tails thought and then it hit him just before a machine came up the two tailed vulpine said "Amy watch out!"

He flew up and grabbed Amy's hands and then Eggman came into view with his creation.

Amy then said "No wonder we couldn't see him, he was under us."

As soon as they landed onto another platform she then tried to hit Eggman's machine with her piko piko hammer but as soon as it hit his machine it did not affect him and Tails helped her again by flying her to the next platform but the platform they were on fell.

The two tailed genius then said "Eggman is following us."

Amy then asked "What you think we should do cause my hammer has no effect on him."

Tails was thinking that was until he heard "Hey guys."

Sonic and Knuckles made their appearance and Eggman said "Ahhh Sonic I am glad that you could make it, now you will suffer the same fate as your friends."

Sonic replied "Oh yeah lets see what you got this time."

It was then all four of them jumped up onto another platform and the last platform they were on fell, Eggman was following them up while going from left to right.

It was then as soon as they jumped to another platform and the one they were previously on fell but this time one of them hit Eggman while he was under one of them.

The evil doctor opened his big mouth and shouted angrily "You stupid rodents that damaged my creation, do you know how much these sort of materials cost."

Sonic smirked at him and said "Thanks for the info Egghead."

Eggman said "Oops"

It was then Sonic looked to Knuckles on his right who had a grin on his face, then the blue hedgehog looked to Amy and Tails on his left who also had smiles on their faces as if to say we get the idea.

As soon as Eggman came towards one of them, they would jump to the next platform and again damaging the doctor's machine, Eggman tried going after each rodent or tried to trick them but no matter what he still got hit by the platforms.

The evil doctor looked angered by this and said "That does it, you pesky rodents are gonna pay for this."

He then pressed a button which made his creation flip over.

Knuckles then said "Is that all you got just flipping over."

But then the red echidna saw what was the true purpose for it when Eggman fired a spiky ball at Knuckles, he almost got hit by it but luckily for his reflexes he was in the process of jumping to another platform also when the last platform fell, it did not affect it.

The echidna cursed under his breath when he saw it didn't hurt him.

The machine kept on following them and kept on firing spike balls at each one.

One was fired towards Amy but then Tails shouted "AMY LOOK OUT!"

It was too late though she could not jump out of the way. But it was then she was pushed to another platform and the two tailed fox was hit and he fell down from the impact from being hit by it.

Amy exclaim in both horror and shock "Oh my god Tails."

Sonic saw what happened and said with hate in his eyes "You will pay for that Eggman."

It was then the three of them that were left were jumping out of the way of his spike balls.

Amy was then thinking at this point "How could Tails do that risk his life for mine, why does my heart ache? Why do my eyes have tears in them? Oh Tails you fool how could you do that."

Without her knowing another spike ball came towards her but Sonic grabbed her, ran and jumped to another platform.

The blue hedgehog wished he could comfort her or do something but right now was not the time to do such things cause of Eggman.

The evil doctor said "Oh what's wrong Sonic? Upset that you have met your match too bad you will suffer the same fate as Tails and then when you are gone I will rule the world hahahahaha."

While he was laughing his machine was flipping back the right way up.

Sonic smiled at this and said "Oh Eggman."

The evil doctor looked now seeing his adversary the right way up and not upside down, he then tried to press the flip button again but nothing happened.

The doctor then said in irritation "Why isn't it working."

He then heard someone behind him say "Cause you tried hurting Amy so I destroyed your weapon."

Eggman looked to see Tails with a scratch on his chest holding a screwdriver and some wire cutters but still moving.

The doctor looked at his second adversary and said "How dare you ruin my creation."

It was then Tails smiled at the doctor and said while taking a few steps back "I keep my eye on someone more dangerous then me against your creation if I was you."

The doctor looked out his window to see Sonic jump off a platform and it came hurtling towards him.

Tails ran and as it hit the machine the fox made his escape by flying out and up as it exploded, Eggman was in his trusty flying machine and Gemel was flying next to him and both of them made their escape while Tails came up to Sonic, Knuckles and Amy who looked pleased to see him.

As soon as they got to a safe ledge the two tailed vulpine's friends greeted him.

Sonic hugged him tight and said "I am so glad you are ok little buddy."

The two tailed vulpine looked at Sonic and said "It is gonna take more then that to get rid of me."

Sonic then looked at him and said "Thanks for the help back there too."

Tails just smiled and fell unconscious.

Nothing but black could be seen for awhile it was then he heard a females voice "Tails please wake up."

Then a deep but yet caring voice said "I am sure he will be fine Amy."

Then a calm and relaxed voice was heard saying jokingly "Yeah Knuckles is right now stop acting like a worried mother and let him rest."

Amy sounded worried and said "Shut up I am just taking care of him."

Knuckles then said "I noticed something different about you, You haven't been going after Sonic and just caring for Tails."

It was then the fox started to stir and Amy looked at him and said "Tails."

The two tailed genius woke up and asked "Where am I?"

Knuckles then replied "You are in Cyber Track chao garden I am glad you decided to wake up."

Tails looked around and said "Thanks."

It was then the two tailed fox looked at Amy but she slapped him across the face.

This made him say "Ow What you do that for?"

It was then she fell into his arms, start to cry and say "Tails you fool why did you do such a thing, why did you make me worry like that."

Sonic got an idea what was going on and said "Knuckles come on we got to scout the area before we leave."

The echidna then said "What?" he was quiet for a little while until he got the idea as well "Oh yeah you are right we should check out the area."

They both left Amy and Tails to be alone, it was then the fox looked into her eyes and asked "What's wrong?"

She replied with tears in her eyes "I was scared that I lost you after you saved me, I was scared of never seeing you again."

Tails couldn't help but look at her and ask "What are you trying to say?"

Amy looked into his eyes and said "I want to be with you."

He was shocked at that and said "Amy I…"

Before he could say anything she kissed him on the lips, he then started to kiss back while stroking her quills, she put her arms around him and stroked his back as he put his other hand on her back the kiss felt so good to them both and it felt like it went on forever but then she broke it and looked at him with a smile on her face.

She then said to him "Thanks for saving me."

He then said "Amy maybe we should talk about this after our adventure so then we can concentrate on us ok?"

She nodded in agreement with him and said "We better get going Sonic and Knuckles will be wondering what we are doing."

The two tailed vulpine smiled, laughed a little and said "Yeah."

Tails got up and held his hand out to Amy who put her hand in his, got up with his help and went out of the empty chao garden to finish off the adventure so they can have time to be together and maybe even fall in love

THE END

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please review that is all I ask of you all is that you have enjoyed it and say what was good about the story also tell me if you think the plot is good I always doubt myself when it comes to this.

To be honest I am not sure if I want to leave it here but if I think of something to end this fic great and proper send in your reviews so then I can try and think of an epilogue if will. Just thought I tell you that.

Also here is something I will be doing soon but I will only give you one clue it involves the greatest beat em up of all time that allows you to use weaponry and it will involve everyone's favourite Sonic character (only one I m afraid) that's all I am telling you and if you guess it then kudos for you.

Well an authors job is never done till next time readers.


End file.
